


Mozzie and the SEAL

by babyduckie484



Series: ? and the SEAL [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), White Collar
Genre: Community: milliways_bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 08:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyduckie484/pseuds/babyduckie484
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Again it's inspired by the thoughts of Milliways. </p><p>Steve has a run in with Mozzie who's not at all sure about him.</p><p>I will get tired of these eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mozzie and the SEAL

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyoflorien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoflorien/gifts).



 

The short balding man looks at the tall strong man with the full head of hair. The tall man has on board shorts with a gun in a holster attached to them. There is something very wrong with this. He’s in good shape with a few tattoos and something about him screams ‘suit!’. Admittedly not your normal suit, but this guy is some kind of official or fed.

Steve then looks down as he sips his _Longboard_ “Can I help you?” He turns just enough to have his badge showing. He was tired of having the guy staring at him. He looked confused. Yet like he was up to something, he should keep his eye on him.

Mozzie looks at Steve then his eyes are drawn to the badge, as he mentally thinks ‘ ** _ah hah! I knew it’._** Yeah, this guy is a Fed. “I am just taking in your ink, and wondering what it means.” He lies smoothly. “And why do you have on shorts a gun, with a badge and no shirt on.”  
  
He holds his foot up. “Don’t forget my flip flops.” He smirks as he looks over at him this guy is someone he should keep an eye on. Or he would if he was ever on his island.

Mozzie sips his wine as he then looks down with a frown, his eyebrows coming together. “Yes. How could I have forgotten your flip flops? But really why are you dressed like beach bum, G.I.  Joe.”  
  


“First of all G.I. Joe all branches of the military. I’m just a SEAL, They didn’t do everything I can do. And second. I was at work was smelly after a case and this was all I had in my truck so I put my boardies on. Because naked is not legal, and I need my badge and gun.” Like a lady needs lip gloss should be said.

Mozzie doesn’t look convinced but considering this guys look he’s not going to argue, because even without the gun he’s pretty sure that he could break him like a twig so why pick a fight you can’t win?


End file.
